In a process control system, a valve controller may perform one or more functions relating to the position of a valve, such as moving a valve into a position, transmitting the position of the valve, and/or transmitting an alert related to the position of the valve. One or more instrument devices of the valve control system may receive or provide electrical signals for moving the valve and/or monitoring the position of the valve. For example, a position controller may drive a signal for moving the valve to a particular position, whereas a transmitter may transmit a signal that includes information related to the position of the valve. To maintain the operating quality of the process control system, instrument devices utilized to perform the functions of the process are calibrated to ensure accuracy and reliability. During calibration of any of the instrument devices, the operation of a valve controller may need to be suspended, which may ultimately affect the process control system. Accordingly, it is desired to minimize the amount of time involved to calibrate the valve controller without adversely affecting the process control system.